Inconsciente Seduccion
by Enichepi
Summary: Edward es torturado día y noche por la inconsciente seducción de Bella, mas cuando ella duerme no sabe del efecto que provoca en su prometido ¿Que sucedería si al despertar lo encontrara “entusiasmado”? BxE entre amanecer y eclipse.


**Nota**: Personajes han salido de la mente privilegiada de Stephanie Meyers, por lo tanto ni Edward –_mijitorico_- Cullen ni Bella –_malditasuertuda_- Swan me pertenecen. Yo solo me divierto con ellos un rato. Sin fines de lucro por supuesto.

*Notas al final*

Edward es torturado día y noche por la inconsciente seducción de Bella, mas cuando ella duerme no sabe del efecto que provoca en su prometido ¿Que sucedería si al despertar lo encontrara "entusiasmado"? BxE entre amanecer y eclipse.

* * *

"_**Inconsciente seducción"**_

Bella no sabia la tortura que me provocaba cada vez que se dormía plácidamente en mis brazos o apoyada en mí pecho. No puedo negar que disfruto estar con ella, y que el tenerla a tan pocos milímetros de mi cuerpo es un sentimiento de felicidad extrema para un vampiro como yo, pero el solo hecho de no poder tocarla con segundas intenciones es exasperante.

Como cada noche le tarareo su nana hasta que la batalla campal entre la pesadez de sus parpados y los deseos de seguir despierta es ganada por el cansancio.

- Buenas noches, mi dulce Bella – le repito antes de que entre en un sueño profundo.

Se acomoda amoldando su cuerpo al mío, subiendo inconscientemente una pierna por mis muslos y colocando su mano en el lugar donde por naturaleza debería ir mi corazón. Exhala en mi piel aire cálido que haría que en mi piel se sienta una sensación electrifican te, que siento a pesar de llevar una polera de algodón.

Por suerte es verano, porque sino no podría estar así de cerca. Estaríamos separados virtualmente por una manta que no es de mi agrado –evidentemente- pero protege a bella de una hipotermia segura.

Es en este preciso momento cuando mi conciencia me dice ¡Aléjate! Se que si no me levanto ahora me torturare sin sentido y pondré en peligro la vida de Mi Bella. Aunque el pesar sigue ahí al comenzar a mover sigilosamente y con mucho cuidado sus brazos de mi pecho y sus piernas de mis muslos. Siento el vacio y al parecer ella también pues en sueños hace un puchero bastante apetecible.

- Vuelve – refunfuña y yo no puedo más que sonreír.

Estaba por salir de su cama cuando una de sus manos fue a mi encuentro. Por muy vampiro que fuera, no pude evitar que su mano se posara sobre "aquello" y tampoco puede evitar quedarme estático en el lugar donde me encontraba.

Bella, mi dulce e inocente – ok! No tan inocente – Bella me estaba tocando "eso" de forma involuntaria.

Sus latidos estaban acompasados y en un ritmo reglar, lo que me decía que aun dormía. Si fuera humano de seguro estaría rojo como un tomate, estaría de la misma forma que bella siempre se ponía cuando me acercaba más de cuenta o cuando le susurraba cosas al oído.

Deseche todo pensamiento incoherente de mi mente. Este no era el momento ni el lugar. ¡Vamos! Tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Si Emmet se enterara de esto de seguro tendría material para 5 meses corridos.

Me deslice de ahí y con cuidado tome su muñeca separándola de mi pantalón. La pose delicadamente sobre su edredón lila y me quede observándola al costado de su cama. Ella había quedado boca abajo, con las mejillas teñidas con el leve tinte rojo que la distinguían, con sus labios medio abiertos al respirar, su mano colgando a un costado de la cama y dos perfectas cumbres aplastadas por la presión de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, podía agradecer a su pijama de tirantes pues este daba el Angulo perfecto para una visión celestial. Baje mi mirada y me encontré con que su pierna estaba flectada, dándole una postura desordenada, infantil y sumamente sensual.

No se como pero mi cuerpo ya se estaba acercando a ella cuando recién caí en la cuenta. Se dirigían directamente a colocar ambas manos al costado de su cabeza de modo que me diera la inclinación apropiada para besarle la frente dulcemente y reconfortarme con su sabor. No debería hacer esto mientras duerme, es como aprovecharme de su condición indefensa. Pero ¿No era indefensa siempre? Además, nada malo le pasaría mientras estuviera con ella.

Soy el guardián de sus sueños.

Le aparte unos mechones húmedos de su frente y seguí besando su piel. Era adictiva así que no podía detenerme tan fácilmente. Bese, a continuación su mejilla y Bella en sueños sonrió maravillosamente. Tan tranquila, tan serena, tan… enamorada, que me dejo sin palabras ni pensamientos.

- Te amo – Susurro. Como siempre lo hacia que comenzaba a hablar en sueños. Había dicho esto mismo una infinidad de veces pero nunca me acostumbraría a escucharlo de sus labios.

Labios que por lo cierto me estaban incitando a tomarlos sin misericordia ¡Rayos! hasta cuando dormía era tan recondenadamente sensual que daba miedo mirarla sin tener el deseo de poseerla ahí mismo.

Sin tan solo no fuera tan frágil, si tan solo no fuera como una burbuja delicada dispuesta a romperse con el más mínimo roce.

Y es que tampoco bella ayudaba, porque cuando estaba consiente sus juegos de seductora primeriza a veces me dejaban sin defensas. Aunque les confieso que no podía evitar imaginarme tocándola, oyéndola gemir de placer, embistiéndola sin temores. Pero sabia que eso no seria así hasta que Bella se convirtiera en uno de nosotros, cosa que ocurriría después de nuestro matrimonio.

Por momentos el egoísmo ganaba y deseaba con todo mí ser que ese momento llegara pronto. Pero luego meditaba y no quería condenar a Bella al martirio eterno solo por mi placer personal.

Bella comenzó a moverse mucho en su lugar así que decidí sentarme al borde de la cama para obsérvala dormir mejor. Tome su mano y la encerré en la mía mientras ella cambiaba su expresión tranquila por una atormentada. ¿Tendría una pesadilla? Usualmente las tenia casi todas las noches pero al cabo de 10 minutos cesaban y volvía a descansar con normalidad. Pero este sueño era diferente a sus usuales episodios de pesadillas comunes por que estos NO incluían desde pequeños grititos hasta gemidos un tanto pausados.

- E…Edward – dijo con dificultad cuando sus movimientos iban en aumento y su rostro se crispaba entreabriendo sus labios.

Acerque su mano y le deposite un beso en su palma. Al parecer su sueño era conmigo y eso me alegraba ¿Qué tanto estaría soñando para ponerla así? Sus mejillas cada vez mas sonrojadas, sus latidos a mil y el aroma que expelía cierta parte de su anatomía quizás me daban una idea pero no podía ser tan mente de alcantarilla como para pensarlo. Mi inocente Bella no estaría teniendo un sueño mojado conmigo ¿o si?

- Sí, me gusta. Más, más…MAS.-

Bueno , si me quedaban dudas estas se había disipado al instante. Sí, estaba soñando Húmedamente conmigo. Literalmente. ¿Y me estaba pidiendo más?

Como me gustaría poder leer su mente y enterarme que tan bien lo estaba haciendo como para que pidiera repetición. Su espalda se retorcía y su mano aferrada a la mía se apretaba con toda su ínfima fuerza.

Muy vampiro puedo ser, muy muerto puedo estar pero soy un hombre con necesidades. Y estas se están manifestando más que nunca en un Angulo de 90º en este preciso momento. Buscaban una salida para desahogarse y ¡Mierda!

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

¿Qué más podía hacer más que aguantarme? No caería en pende jerias, no eso si que no. Tenía orgullo después de todo. Cerré mis ojos y espere a que su disfrute terminara. Era lo suficientemente masoquista como para quedarme a escucharla seguir gimiendo mi nombre de placer tal y como lo soñaba.

Tal y como yo también quería gemir el suyo.

Me extraño que de repente la fuerza que ejercía en mi mano cesara como si nada y que la presión que sentía de su cuerpo en su colchón desapareciera. Abrí mis ojos con cautela y vi a mi vida con la mirada perezosa en mí.

- ¿Ya amaneció? – pregunto aun sonrojada y agitada.

- No lo se .- le dije conteniendo la voz. Aun no salía de mi shock.

Noto que la tenía aferrada de la mano y sonrió con ternura. Recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada como lo hacia de rutina – y creía que no me percataba que lo hacia- así que no me preocupe de que quisiera convertir sus sueños en realidad y ponerme en un verdadero dilema. Por que si me preguntan si tendría las fuerzas para negarme les diría fácilmente que NO. Detuvo su mirada algo asombrada en la parte baja de mi pantalón y eso no era buena señal.

Comenzando desde que yo estaba ¡"evidentemente" entusiasmado, con el inconsciente espectáculo de Bella! Y terminando por la manera como se sonrojo furiosamente y su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente.

- Bella. Lo siento no debí permitir que vieras esto – dije abalanzando una almohada cercana y tapando al susodicho.- estoy tan avergonzado -

- Ustedes …- apunto a mi "problema" – de verdad..pueden…o sea…-

- No digas mas Amor, es mejor que descanses. Duerme – le suplique.

- Pero he escuchando que quedarse así es malo…o sea…Emmet me dijo que quedarse con las ganas hacia mal - el nerviosismo se apodero de ella y yo no podía ver hacia donde se dirigía su acotación al problema. Aunque de algo estaba seguro; Emmet me las pagaría, no se salvaría esta vez ¡Que cosas le enseña a mi niña! – te puedo ayudar a … desahogarte.-

…

..

.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Bella quería ayudarme a DESAHOGARME? Mi mudez momentánea le dio paso a seguir explican donde.

- Tu no harías nada… - dijo acercándose a mi y sacando asertivamente la cubierta improvisada.

Yo estaba inmóvil, sorprendido, atontado. Por lo que no le fue difícil llegar a tocar mi miembro en sugestivos movimientos mientras gateaba acercándose más a mí. Se sentía estupendo, una sensación nueva y sobretodo exquisito todo porque era bella la que me estaba dejando sin palabras, ni pensamientos coherentes, ni mucho menos aliento. Más no podía dejar que ella hiciera algo así.

- Bella …detente –

Ella, que tenía un brillo diferente en sus ojos y una mirada ausente, me miro desconcertada pero no se detuvo y yo era incapaz de detenerla en estos instantes.

Tenia que hacerlo, decirle "Bella no lo hagas" pero había un detalle un tanto importante: no quería hacerlo.

Además ya era demasiado tarde para ambos, si ella quería hacerlo que lo hiciera. Me encantaba darle en el gusto y de esta forma no había manera que yo la lastimara, si canalizaba mis excesos y no la… tocaba. Todo iría bien.

Bajo el cierre de mi pantalón y descubrió lo que buscaba. Lo acaricio con su dedo índice unos tortuosos segundos como descubriéndolo por primera vez y de hecho era la primera vez que lo veía. Retrajo el prepucio y pasó su lengua por el borde. Provocándome un escalofrió que inundo desde la punta del pie hasta el ultimo pelo de mi cabeza. La humedad con la que comenzó a inundarme, la calidez de su cavidad bucal eran insoportable. Incluso peor que la sed que me inundo la primera vez que nos encontramos en aquella sala de biología.

Mucho peor pero mucho mas placentera.

En tal momento de desesperación mi mano vago buscando algo en que aferrarse no encontrando nada mas que el colchón de mi amada. No se como explicaría el gran orificio que quedo en una esquina, la espuma y algunos resortes quedaron hechos añicos, pero Bella podría inventarse alguna excusa luego.

Su boca entraba y salía, una y otra vez. ¿Qué más podía decir u hacer? Solo cerrar mis ojos y emitir sonidos nuevos para mí. Repetir su nombre y deleitarme en sus movimientos.

Ya no sentí su boca en mi miembro por lo que abrí mis ojos y una visión celestial me golpeo. Mi diosa con una mano en su boca, limpiándosela y mirándome un tanto deseosa. Sus cabellos más desordenados de lo normal, su respiración entrecortada y sus labios entreabiertos permitiendo la entrada de más aire. Se acerco sigilosa y poso sus labios sobre los míos no dejando de lado su anterior labor pero con su mano.

Tan suave tacto debería estar penalizado.

Su lengua ahora recorría mi boca y nuestras lenguas se encontraban y luchaban por llevar el control. Esta noche ella quería mandar y bueno, yo no tenía problema al respecto. Sus suspiros eran tormentosos, por mas que recordaba sus anteriores sonidos cuando nos besábamos nada se comparaba a estos llenos de pasión, deseo, lujuria, llenos de una nueva Bella que me gustaría conocer. La Bella seductora, La Bella dominante.

¡¿Por qué mierda no podía leer su mente?!

Moría por tocarla pero sabia que me arriesgaba demasiado. En este estado no podía pensar en mis acciones y la cama había cobrado las consecuencias. Ahora iba por su lámpara de mesa.

Sus movimientos eran más rápidos y más deseosos, por lo que no tarde en sentir mi liberación. La que tanto buscaba ella. Al sentir mis estremecimientos abandono mis labios y se acuno en mi cuello disfrutando conmigo.

Bella era increíble, la mejor mujer del planeta y lo mejor es que ES mía. Y la amo con todo mis ser.

Me deje caer en su cama cuando ya todo hubo terminado. Quería, mínimo agradecerle, decirle cuanto la amaba o ¡que se yo! Pero me encontré con que Bella dormía plácidamente recostada en mí.

¡¿Se había quedado dormida?!

¡Rayos! Me tocaba respirar profundo – aunque no lo necesitara – y tranquilizarme para poder dejar que descansara y arroparla. La primera vez que nos tocábamos, que teníamos sexo - sin penetración, pero sexo al fin y al cabo – y ¡Ella se quedaba dormida! No podía recriminarle nada de todas formas. Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, definitivamente quedaba entre las 10 mejores.

Ya habían pasado aproxidamadamente 30 minutos, tiempo que necesite para controlarme y volver a la normalidad. Aunque de ahora en adelante nada seria lo mismo.

Le acaricie su mejilla y la deje descansar, no sin antes depositar un casto beso en su sien.

---

Faltaban pocos segundos para que el despertador de Bella anunciara su estrepitosa hora. Me apresure a apagarlo a tiempo y a despertar a Bella como a ella mas le gustaba. Con susurros en su oído y besos en su rostro.

- Buenos días – le dije brindándole una sonrisa de esas que sé que le gustan.

- Buenos días ¿Ya es hora? –

- Así es. Hora de levantarse para los humanos –

- Noo, ayer tuve un sueño muy bueno – se estaba estirando en su posición dejando una muy buena vista de su abdomen.

- ¿un sueño? –

- Sip, pero no te lo puedo contar.- se sonrojo al instante.

- ¿tan bueno como lo que hicimos anoche? – pregunte de improviso, de alguna forma tenia que agradecerle lo que había hecho por mi – Bella no debiste hacerlo, pero me siento muy agradecido.

Me acerque para besarla con toda la dedicación y delicadeza del mundo. En eso nos entretuvimos sus buenos minutos.

- ¿Qué hicimos exactamente anoche como para que beses así? Además de conversar y besarnos.- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del sabor.

- ¿Conversar y besarnos? ¿No recuerdas…"eso"? –

- ¿eso? –

¿No lo recordaba? Además de hablar en sueños, ahora Bella era sonámbula ¡Genial! Creo que no seria bueno contarle lo sucedido quizás me diga pervertido u aprovechado y no estaría mas de acuerdo con ella.

Lo era pero por el momento ella no tenía porque enterarse. La asustaría.

- Nada, olvídalo – le dije y la empuje para que se levantara – date prisa o llegaras tarde – le recordé.

- Pero cuéntame que es "eso" – negué con mi cabeza y le indique el baño -¡Edward! –

- Me iré a cambiar de ropa, regreso a buscarte ¿Sí?-

A ella no le quedo mas que asentir y a mi no me quedo mas que guardar esta noche en mis recuerdos valiosos. Ya se lo contaría mas adelante. Ya la recompensaría mas adelante yo, en otra de sus noches de sonámbula.

Las ideas no me faltaban para devolverle la mano a mi dulce e inocente Isabella.

Cuando me iba de su habitación saltando por su ventana, escuche que gritaba:

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi colchón y a mi lámpara Edward Cullen?! Me debes una explicación cuando regreses! -

No pude evitar reír ante sus palabras, si supiera quien fue la causante de eso. Bueno, ya pensaría en una excusa coherente.

¡Que bueno que Charlie había tenido turno esa noche! Sino ya estaría con balas en el pecho y una buena restricción de alejamiento hacia la casa de los Swan.

* * *

Hola! como me he quedado sin internet su buenos dias, me he puesto a escrbir. Y tada!! salio este oneshoot.

¿Que opinan? Espero les haya gustado y es algo lemmon pero creo que mi lado citrico va ganando la batalla por estos lares.

Saludos cariñosos!!

PD: lamento la subirlo de nuevo se me fueron unos detalles !!

_**Enichepi**_


End file.
